


Of Blizzards and Kryptonite

by QQSuited



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQSuited/pseuds/QQSuited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP cuddling on the couch while a massive blizzard rages on outside. A ski trip for Spring Break doesn't go exactly as planned as Beca and Chloe get snowed in while the rest of the Bellas are stuck in an airport far away. Snow and solitude leads to confessions leads to... AU Bechloe. Aubrey sends Aubrey-like texts. Lots of snow. </p><p>First published on FF.net in April of 2014. Timeline-wise this falls between the conclusion of PP and prior to PP2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blizzards and Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP cuddling on the couch while a massive blizzard rages on outside.
> 
> A/N – This one started out as a prompt from Tumblr, but quickly got away from me and became a little bit more. Like all of my one-shots, this is un-beta'd. Apologies for any errors.
> 
> Disclaimer - Place firework on flat ground. Light fuse. Get away.

 

**Of Blizzards and Kryptonite-**

 

"Whose idea was this again?" Beca asked, walking back to the living area with two mugs in her hands, twin curls of steam rising from the fragrant liquid inside.

 

Chloe groaned in frustration from her spot on the sofa. "It was mine, okay?! Me! I'm the one who made this brilliant suggestion!" she exclaimed, her head falling back on the cushion behind her. Re-settling to curl one leg under her as she accepted a mug of hot chocolate from the brunette, she sighed. "You're supposed to take trips on spring break, you know that, right? It's like… a college tradition, get away from campus, go somewhere cool, have fun, drink, sex it up… Didn't your dad tell you once to experience college to the fullest?"

 

Beca smirked. "Sex it up? Really?" she remarked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm not sure _this_ is what he had in mind," she replied, looking out the window of the cabin they were supposed to be sharing with 6 other Bellas to the white-out snowfall tumbling from the sky. "And you said cool, not freezing, so why didn't we go south instead of north? Isn't the _beach_ where you go on spring break?"

 

" _Everyone_ goes to the beach," Chloe snorted, her cheeks still pink at Beca catching her 'sexing it up' comment. "No one goes skiing anymore so I thought this would be a great chance to get away from idiot college students."

 

"Dude," Beca intoned seriously, settling down next to the redhead. "We _are_ idiot college students."

 

"I like to think we're a little smarter than the ones in South Beach who are pickling their livers and killing brain cells by the millions," Chloe retorted, sipping her cocoa and hissing when it burned her tongue. "Ouch."

 

"Yeah, we're so smart,” Beca chuckled, “we left a day earlier than everyone else and now we're stuck in this blizzard while they're somewhere warm."

 

Instead of responding, Chloe shifted and cuddled into Beca's side. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly, curling an arm through the brunette's and resting her head on her shoulder. "This really was a bad idea."

 

"No, it wasn't," Beca reassured her, her arm resting on Chloe's thigh, hand patting her knee. "No one could have predicted this stuff."

 

"Oh, yeah, no one could have predicted _this_. I mean, other than EVERY SINGLE weatherman from here to Maine? Yeah, no one got that one right… Because, really, the Polar Vortex isn't a thing…"

 

Hiding her smile behind her coffee mug, Beca relaxed back into the cushions. The fire crackled in the fireplace in front of them, there was music playing on the cabin's stereo system had and it really was beautiful outside with huge, fluffy flakes of snow falling to the ground, covering it all in a pristine blanket of white. Since she hadn't even considered going anywhere for Spring Break last year, instead spending the week working in solitude at the radio station, getting away with her awesome nerds was actually something she had been looking forward to. But right at this moment, it was just the way Beca liked things, quiet and isolated.

 

And as an added bonus, she was with Chloe. _Alone_ with Chloe. The most real and honest reason she and Jesse never stood a chance. The reason she stuck around Barden for her sophomore year. The reason she was no longer unapproachable and closed off from people who wanted nothing more than to be a friend. If she gave herself a moment to think about it, she'd probably freak out. Stuck in a remote cabin in the mountains of Vermont alone with the redhead, her affections for the older girl growing exponentially with every moment she spent in her presence.

 

And she was tumbling completely head over heels without even knowing how Chloe felt about her. Or if she even felt anything at all…

 

 _You are so screwed, Mitchell_ , she thought to herself as she sipped her cocoa. _So. Effin'. Screwed_.

 

 

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

 

Chloe sighed contentedly. She snuggled her head a little tighter into the crook of Beca's neck and closed her eyes. She felt privileged to be the only person who was allowed to breach the brunette's personal space like this, to be so touchy-feely whenever she wanted without the prospect of being rebuffed. Beca didn't like touching. She didn't allow touching. She _hated_ touching. Unless, and only unless, it was Chloe. So Chloe found a way to frequently hug and touch her. A lot. Because, come on, Beca…

 

If Chloe were honest with herself and, to be fair Chloe was nothing if not honest, she could admit that she had started falling for Beca almost at the exact moment she spotted her at the Activities Fair back in August of her senior year. Yes, she was "alternative" as Aubrey had labeled her. Yes, she had an attitude, standoffish and slightly rude, but Chloe could sense there was something more to the pocket-sized girl. It was basically why she blatantly ignored Aubrey’s out-right rejection of the little brunette and approached her anyway, sticking a Bella’s flyer in her face that day. Cornering her in the shower, while quite possibly not her finest moment since Beca was only steps away from her official BU rape whistle and, boy, wouldn't that have been an embarrassing conversation to have with campus security, only enhanced those initial feelings.

 

And Chloe loved the friendship she and Beca had forged. The brunette was prickly and aloof but they still connected in a way neither of them had imagined. Beca let the redhead into her safety zone and Chloe drew her out into the world. It was Chloe's nature to just simply not take "no" for an answer.

 

And if anyone brought out that trait so strongly in Chloe, it was one Beca Mitchell. But it was more than that. Something she just could not explain inexorably drew her to Beca. There was her self-assured smirk, her flashing dark eyes, her quick, sarcastic wit and her undeniable talent, but those weren't the only things. There was the way Chloe's eyes always seemed to search out Beca and, when they did, almost always found Beca's eyes already on her. The smiles they shared over Aubrey's martinet way with the Bella's. The way Chloe tried to get Beca more involved in the group, trying to give her the solo she herself had sung for dozens of performances, seeing Beca stand up to Aubrey on her behalf when her throat hurt so badly from singing and tears stung her eyes because she just couldn't hit that note she never had any trouble with before. Their connection seems almost automatic. And comfortable.

 

After their win at Nationals, throughout the summer of what Aubrey derisively referred to as "Days of Jeca" until the seemingly inevitable break-up barely 2 months after Alt-girl and Trebleboy began dating, Chloe and Beca had remained steady, growing ever closer as the days passed. Even Beca had mentioned off-handedly that she was always spending more time with Chloe than her own boyfriend and for some reason that didn't really bother her. Throughout the drama that was her brief relationship with Jesse, Chloe was the only thing she could count on.

 

Chloe sighed as one simple, small, innocent truth nudged, pushed and shoved its way to the forefront. _Jesus, Beale, you've gone and done it now,_ she thought to herself. _You love her. Not just that, you're_ **in** **love** _with her._

_Well, shit_.

 

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

 

They fell into an easy silence, listening to the music on the stereo and the popping and snapping of the logs in the fireplace. Suddenly, Beca's phone buzzed where it lay on the arm of the sofa.

 

"We have reception?" she asked in shock as she grabbed up the instrument.

 

"There's a cell tower on top of the mountain, Bec," Chloe deadpanned. "We have TV, too…"

 

"Wait, we have a TV?" she asked as she thumbed the message open. Reading the text, she grunted in amusement. "It's Aubrey, she knew I'd have my phone close. They're stuck in Baltimore, no flights out until Sunday evening," she read. She quickly texted the blonde back, alerting her to the blizzard conditions Stowe was currently experiencing.

 

 _We can't get out_ , she typed. _No skiing, no shopping (yay!), just watching the blizzard that will probably kill us. Really hope to see you guys Monday morning and we aren't popsicles by then._

 

She hit send and barely 30 seconds had passed before her phone buzzed again. Deftly opening the message, she glanced at it before promptly choking on a mouthful of hot cocoa.

 

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

 

"N- nothing," Beca replied almost immediately. She re-read the text then read it yet again. "Just Fat Amy," she fibbed, her eyes glued to the message on the screen.

 

 _You guys better get your toners under control by then,_ it read _. Seriously._

She thumbed back a short message. _Dafuq?_

 

_Jesus, Beca, it's obvious to everyone. We all figured that's why you 2 went up before the rest of us. Just DO it already and confine it to your own room, please. Do NOT do it on the couch!!_

 

_ALL of you?_

_Yes, Beca, ALL. OF. US. And please keep any and all details to yourselves. For. EVER._

 

"What are you two texting about?" Chloe asked, sitting up and reaching for Beca's phone.

 

"Nothing!" Beca almost shouted, holding the phone away from the redhead. She quickly shut it off, locked it and practically threw it across the room. "Nothing…"

 

The redhead gave her a bemused look but then settled back against her side, nuzzling her nose into the sensitive skin of Beca's neck. Beca shivered even as her eyebrows knitted in deep contemplation.

 

Chloe had a toner for her? Beca thought to herself as she shivered from Chloe's warm breath on her skin. She shook her head. Chloe had a _thing_ for her? she corrected, refusing to use Aubrey's ridiculous terminology. And she had a tone- uh, a thing for Chloe? So, they had a _thing_ for each other?

 

And it really _is_ a thing? Like, yeah, it's a _thing_ …

 

That's good, right? That's got to be a _good_ thing. Yeah, Beca was pretty sure that was good. Actually, it was really good. Really, really good.

 

Now just say something cool and witty and things will fall into place, just like Jesse always says happens in those stupid movies he loves so much.

 

She opened her mouth to speak. "Erk," she squeaked. Chloe looked at her in confusion.

 

_Well, crap, now what?_

 

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

 

Chloe sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked. The brunette at her side looked a tad bit freaked. "Are you okay? Did Aubrey say something?"

 

"No!" Beca blurted. _I must look completely freaked,_ she thought to herself. _Cover, cover!_ "What would she say? I mean, there's nothing to say, is there? Nope. Not. A. Thing."

 

"Beca." _Yeah, she's definitely freaked._

 

"Chloe." _Breathe, calm, in, out, in out… I think I'm hyperventilating._

 

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Now that we've been introduced… what's going on?"

 

"Nothing, I just-." _Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!!_

 

"What?"

 

"I just-"

 

"Yeah, you said that already."

 

Beca was at a complete loss. How did she even begin this conversation? _Hey, Chloe, I have a toner for you, Aubrey says you have a toner for me. Let's have toners for each other together. Cool? Cool…_ "Um, so…," she began. "I mean…" _Come on, Mitchell, man up and do this._ She threw her head back. "Arrgh!" she groaned in frustration.

 

"Beca, what the hell-."

 

Without thinking much beyond that stupid Nike " **Just Do It** " commercial, Beca calmly took Chloe's face in her hands and leaned in, pressing her lips to Chloe's-.

 

"Whoa! Wait! What the hell, Beca?" Chloe exclaimed, rearing backwards and away from Beca's questing lips. "What are you doing?!"

 

"I'm kissing you!"

 

"I got _that_ part! You know, some warning would be nice so it hits me on the lips and not the chin. That way I can be, like, an active participant."

 

Beca froze. "What?"

 

Chloe blushed violently, the red blooming in her cheeks clashing with the coppery color of her hair. "Don't make me repeat it," she growled.

 

"You wanted me to kiss you?" Beca asked in amazement.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me again. And give me a chance this time."

 

"You _wanted_ me to kiss you." This time it was a statement of fact.

 

Chloe, obviously not amused, crossed her arms over her chest. "You keep going on like this much longer and my answer is going to change."

 

"Sorry, sorry."

 

"No, you're not."

 

Beca burst into laughter. "You're right, I'm not."

 

"Beca Mitchell!"

 

Gently taking Chloe's face in her hands once more, Beca gave her a serious look. "Chlo-," she whispered, her lips a hairs breadth from the redhead's.

 

"Seriously, Bec-."

 

Beca brushed her lips gently over Chloe's once then again before, unable and completely unwilling to ignore the magnetic pull she leaned in again, her lips meeting Chloe's in a gentle kiss. It took only an instant for the kiss to change in intensity, from soft and gentle to deep and sensual.

 

Beca pushed Chloe onto her back on the sofa, framing Chloe's face with her hands. She sealed her lips to Chloe's, deepening the kiss as she felt Chloe’s arms circle her waist and hold her close. The kiss suddenly ignited in passion when lips parted and tongues found each other, danced together without awkwardness, without restraint. The redhead tasted of hot cocoa and mini-marshmallows, urging Beca to deepen the kiss even more. Chloe moaned softly, the joy surging through her at this incredible moment. It was almost more than she could bear.

 

Finally, when only the lack of oxygen could pull them from this sensual haze, their lips parted and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Chloe was the first to manage speech.

 

"Again with the no warning thing?"

 

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

 

So the evening was spent lying on the sofa sharing kisses and soft words and caresses. They told each other innocuous things they'd never shared before. Like Chloe would eat the candy coating off of Good N' Plenty candies before spitting out the black licorice inside because she hated black licorice but really liked the candy coating; pink was _not_ her favorite color ("depending on the shade, it _really_ clashes with my hair") and she's seen some really weird Hello, Kitty shit that has given her really weird Hello, Kitty nightmares. Beca admitted that her first industrial piercing hurt like a bitch and she cried for three days afterward ("I thought my ear was going to fall off") and the tattoo in the middle of her back is supposed to say **_Au milieu de l'hiver, j'ai découvert en moi un invincible été._** _,_ French for "In the depths of winter, I discovered there was in me an invincible summer" but she's not sure that's what the tattoo artist actually inked on her skin. She got the tattoo shortly after her father had left her and her mom and since then she's been too afraid to show it to anyone and ask them to read it to her.

 

And they did their fair share of making out, too. From gentle, romantic caresses to deep, passionate, sensual kisses, they spent the hours exploring through touch and taste. Eventually, Beca got to her feet and pulled Chloe up with her. Unspoken agreement had them stumbling to their shared room, lips never parting for long, hands constantly exploring.

 

They parted violently when Beca slammed into the door jamb and stumbled backwards.

 

“Ouch,” she muttered, rubbing her shoulder and frowning. “That’ll leave a mark.”

 

Chloe stood by the bed looking at the brunette, a smirk that matched Beca’s usual grin on her face. “You okay, there, slugger?”

 

Beca paused for a moment before throwing herself at Chloe for the second time that evening, knocking the redhead onto the soft bed and collapsing gently atop her. Their lips collided in a hard kiss that quickly turned gentle yet deep and heated. Beca raised herself up on her hands a bit and leaned over Chloe, kissing her with more passion as Chloe’s arms slid around Beca's waist.

 

“Whoa,” Chloe mumbled, trying to catch her balance. “Aggressive much, Becs?”

 

Beca grinned down into Chloe's eyes. “Are you saying there’s not going to be any sexy times in here?”

 

“Well, no.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” She kissed Chloe again. “Why do you still have clothes on?”

 

Chloe grabbed the hem of Beca’s hoodie and tugged. “I could ask you the same thing,” she replied, pulling the shirt upward.

 

“Whoa, whoa,” Beca warned as she felt Chloe leveraging their balance in her haste to rid the brunette of her apparel. “Easy, there, Chlo.”

 

“You were attacking me a minute ago!”

 

“I know, but we’re dangerousl- ACK!”

 

The bed shifted and the slow slide off the edge of the mattress began.

 

“Bec-!”

 

With a little shriek, Chloe grabbed Beca tightly by the shirt while Beca's arms tightened around Chloe's waist as the world tilted around them. Suddenly, in a flurry of comforter and sheets, they tumbled unceremoniously off the bed and landed with a * **thud** * on the floor, limbs tangled hopelessly in the soft bed-linens. Someone’s head thumped against the wall while an elbow jabbed the other in the side.

 

“Ow…,” Beca muttered. “You bruised my ribs with a well-placed elbow.”

 

“I think I have a concussion,” Chloe mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

 

“I stabbed my brain.”

 

“Yeah, well, I think I started my period.”

 

Beca stopped rubbing the knot on her head and gave Chloe a look. “Thank you, Audrey Griswold. No more _National Lampoon_ movies for you.”

 

“You started it.” Chloe rolled her eyes. "And you know, for someone who hates movies like you claim to, you sure do know the lines to an awful lot of them…," she muttered.

 

They were stubbornly silent for a moment then Beca looked at Chloe with a twinkle in her eye. “So, you wanna do it right here?”

 

Chloe looked around. “Is there enough room?”

 

“Hey,” the brunette shrugged, “we won’t know until we try.”

 

They leaned in and kissed, hands slowly beginning to seek warm flesh as bodies strained towards each other. Chloe pulled the comforter up over their heads as they burrowed deeply into their own little cocoon.

 

Suddenly, Beca shot upright, fighting her way out of a flurry of snow white sheets and pillows like someone had lit her ass on fire. “Cramp!” she shouted, dancing around the room on her tiptoes as her calf sent shooting pains up her leg. “Cramp! Cramp, cramp, cramp!” She hobbled across to the dresser and back. “Ow, ow, ow…”

 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked, pushing hair out of her eyes.

 

“I got a cramp,” the little brunette explained needlessly. “In my leg.” She bent down and began rubbing vigorously at her calf. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow….”

 

Chloe shook her head. "Yeah, this is exactly how I envisioned our first time to be. All romantic and sexy and _perfect_ , just like this…"

 

Beca stopped her hobbling about and turned to Chloe. “You’ve _envisioned_ our first time?”

 

“What? I- uh… What?”

 

“You’ve thought about us making love?”

 

“Of course not,” Chloe snorted, kicking her way free of the sheets and throwing things back on the bed.

 

“Chloe…” Beca reached for the sheets that had been thrown haphazardly across the mattress. “I did, too,” she admitted after seeing the redhead completely embarrassed about her admission.

 

Chloe’s clear blue eyes snapped up to meet Beca’s denim blue ones. “You did?”

 

“Well, you busted into my shower buck naked yapping about your ‘lady jam’ and ‘confident about all that’… normal thought progression was obviously going to go in the direction of hot, steamy sex. For that I would like to thank you for fueling my daydreams for months afterwards.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the redhead murmured abashedly.

 

Beca took in the pink of Chloe’s cheeks and smiled as she climbed onto the now-repaired bed. She knelt on the mattress and held out her hand to the redhead. Without a word, Chloe took the hand and crawled onto the bed with her.

 

They met in the middle in a passionate kiss, lips caressing and parting, tongues mating and dancing. Beca reached up and took Chloe’s face in her hands, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. Chloe’s hands found Beca’s hips, slipped around her waist and pulled the slight body against her own. The kiss continued, racing headlong from passionate into mind-blowing.

 

There was something about the taste, the feel, the scent of Beca that drove Chloe over the edge. She once again took the hem of the brunette’s hoody in her hands and, breaking the kiss, hauled it over Beca’s head and sent it flying across the room in her haste. Beca chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing Chloe and pushing her back onto the bed.

 

Beca let her hand slip to Chloe’s shoulder, then glide its way down her arm, fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. She found the hem of the redhead’s soft blue sweater and slowly raised it up. Chloe lifted herself off the bed, allowing Beca to pull the material over her head and toss it aside. Once she was free of the clothing, she reached up to the brunette, cradling her face in her hands and pulling her down for a kiss.

 

"Wait a minute," Beca murmured instead, holding herself back.

 

"Are you kidding?" Chloe replied in frustration. “ _Now_ you get introspective?

 

"No, seriously. I didn't get a good look last time, I was trying to remain chivalrous."

 

Chloe laughed. "Oh, bullshit! You looked, Mitchell! Oh, you looked!"

 

"Just… hush," the brunette whispered, taking in the perfection that was Chloe Beale. “Better than even in all those daydreams,” the brunette whispered, before lowering herself to find Chloe’s lips with hers again. Her hands slid along the soft, silken skin of the redhead’s side before tangling in her hair. She put everything she felt for Chloe into the kiss, the love, the passion, the desire. Tonight, she would hold nothing back. Never again would she hold anything back from the redhead in her arms.

 

Taking her time, Beca worshiped Chloe, touching, caressing, kissing, breathing every inch of her. She couldn’t seem to get enough. She was addicted to the sensation of touching the redhead, of kissing her. The feel of her mouth, the taste of her lips. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before.

 

“Christ, Chlo,” Beca breathed, taking in the sight of the woman before her. “You’re perfect.”

 

Beca slid her hands into Chloe’s, lacing their fingers together, holding tight. She didn’t want this night to end. This was more than she ever could have imagined.

 

Sensations Chloe had not known were possible shimmied and jolted through her; a depth of need she had never expected made her want to take control and she reversed their positions, moving gently atop Beca. She whispered Beca’s name as her body drifted down to cover the brunette’s, and she cradled her in her arms. She trembled, her heart pounded, she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat... and she was wonderfully, deliriously happy.

 

Their first time was all about love. Their second was all about discovery. Their third was all about fun. They laughed, talked, tickled, joked and giggled. Yes, Beca Mitchell giggled.

 

Man, did she giggle…

 

 

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

 

Later, much later, after heartbeats slowed and breaths calmed, they lay in the cloud-like bed, linens tangled around them, fat, downy pillows cocooning them in each other’s arms. The room was shrouded in darkness, the moons silvery light reflecting off the snow outside fell through the window to pool on the floor.

 

Beca gently stroked her fingers along Chloe’s arm. "Damn, you gave it up easily, Beale,” she finally said with a chuckle.

 

"Please," Chloe retorted, sweeping a wave of fiery red hair over her shoulder. "So did you. The tension has been building between us since that shower stall and the two of us harmonizing to that particular song…"

 

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe. "Really?” Chloe nodded. "Funny, it didn't start with me until you almost kissed me at Hood night."

 

"I did not!"

 

"Are you kidding?! You almost yanked me over those stupid stone seats. I thought maybe you were planning on using your lips to break my fall…"

 

"I was drunk," Chloe countered weakly. "And it was loud."

 

Beca barked out a laugh. "Yeah, right. Is that why you kept staring at my lips and not my eyes?"

 

"We've practically been dating for the last year anyway," Chloe stated matter-of-factly, ignoring Beca's line of conversation. "We just didn’t know it."

 

"Yeah, but apparently everyone else did."

 

"What?"

 

Beca grinned. "Those texts earlier? Aubrey was telling me that we needed to get our toners for each other under control before they all get here Monday. And that they all knew we’ve been hot for each other this whole time."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Great, so all this time the only oblivious one was you. I should have known…”

 

"Honestly? You're my kryptonite, Chloe," Beca admitted in an almost inaudible whisper. “The one thing I can’t fight against.”

 

Chloe rolled onto her stomach, propping her head in her hand next to Beca's shoulder. She was contemplative for a moment before she spoke. "I'd rather be your Lois Lane," she murmured, leaning close and pressing her lips to the brunette's.

 

Beca’s eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment. "Why?"

 

"Kryptonite makes Superman weak," the redhead replied in all seriousness. "Loving Lois Lane makes him strong."

 

Beca grinned at the ceiling, her fingers gently sliding up and down the silken skin of Chloe's back. "So, I'm Superman. Cool."

 

Chloe laughed as she raised herself up to hover over the brunette. "And I'm the only one who knows your secret identity."

 

"And what's that?"

 

"You're a softy."

 

Beca frowned. "You take that back."

 

"Uh-uh." Tucking a lock of flame red hair behind her ear, Chloe grinned. "I love you, f*cker."

 

"I love you, too, asshole," Beca replied with a smirk of her own.

 

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

Sunday evening found them lying in front of the fire, blissfully naked and wrapped only in each other's arms and the quilt from their room. They were enveloped in quiet save for the crackling of the fire and the soft music coming from the stereo system.

 

Outside, the snow still tumbled from the sky in thick heavy flakes adding to the deep blanket already covering the ground. The sky was thick with swirling flakes, such a bright white that it almost seemed that the sky was alight with its brilliance. Inside, the logs on the fire snapped and popped, bursting brightly with color before calming once more. Beca's eyes were on the flames, their color so reminiscent of the redhead in her arms.

 

Despite the near white-out conditions of the last two days, the roads were passable and the rest of the gang was expected to arrive the following day. The cocoon of intimacy Beca and Chloe had wrapped themselves in would soon be ending.

 

Suddenly, Beca started to chuckle before it became a full-out belly laugh. Chloe sat up and pushed a thick lock of red hair over her shoulder.

 

"What is so funny, Mitchell?"

 

"Can I be the one to tell Aubrey we did it on the couch?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: If it seems like the romance was frequently halted by a comedy of errors, it’s because it was. As Bill Shakespeare said, the course of true love never did run smooth.


End file.
